The last day of the crew of Flight 180
by JuliusStclaire
Summary: This story explores the last day of the First Officer on Volee flight 180, and his encounter with Alex Browning


Disclaimer: I made up all of the characters in this story, except of Alex Browning, Miss Luton, and the other students.  
  
Note: Please review and give me a critique, this is also my first fan fic.  
  
Part One: Flight 179, Honolulu-New York Summary: This section is about the flight before Flight 180  
  
My name is Jean-Marc Verdat, age 35, a father, a husband, and a First Officer on the Boeing-747 crew for Voleé Airlines. My story began on June 10, 1998, I was scheduled to fly Voleé flight 179 from Honolulu to New York's Kennedy Airport and our final destination would be my base, Paris, France as flight 180. I was flying with Captain Claude Delane and our Flight Engineer John Peterson.  
  
We began push-back from gate 7D at Honolulu at 7:13am. We were in line for take-off for ten more minutes, and then we aligned with runway 34L and we began to take-off. I would be the "flying pilot" for this leg and Claude would handle the radio. Claude would also announce the speed we are going at during take-off. I pushed the throttle forward and the gargantuan 747 began to roll down the runway. "150 knots" Claude announced. "Check" I replied. "160 knots". "Check" "170 knots, Vee One, Rotate!" I pulled back on the yoke, as the plane slowly began its climb over Downtown Honolulu. "Vee two! Positive rate, gear up!" Claude hollered. "Pulling up the gear" I said while pulling up the landing gear. I began a procedure turn towards the west coast of the Continental United States.  
  
Twenty minutes later we reached our cruising altitude of 35,000 feet. It would be about eight hours until we would begin to descend into New York. During this time, we pilots like to relax by talking amongst ourselves. I had never flown with Claude or John before so during this time I really got to know them. Claude was a 52 year old man and a 30 year veteran of Voleé Air. He was married and had a 23 year old son who flew for Voleé on the 737 crew and a 19 year old daughter who was in college. John was 29 years old and was a two year veteran of Voleé. He was married and had no children. I got the chance introduce myself as well, I was a seven year veteran of Voleé and was married with a three year old daughter and a two year old son. Steven, the lead flight attendant brought in lunch for each of us, there were a few meals left over from the "l'étè (summer) class", which was a break from the standard issued crew meals. We talked for the remaining few hours about many things such as cars, the reform on Voleé, and the new Airbus 3XX that was just announced.  
  
We were over Hartford, Connecticut when we began to descend into New York. I put the nose of the plane down five degrees and turned left towards the northern end of Long Island. We were about 30 miles north of the airport as I put the flaps down to 15 degrees. Five minutes I fully extended the flaps and lowered the landing gear. We were now on final approach to runway 16R at Kennedy Airport. At this time Claude began to announce our altitude. "One Thousand.. five hundred... Two fifty.. one hundred.. ninety.. eighty..seventy..sixty..fifty..forty..thirty..twenty..ten..GROUND!"  
  
Part Two: The Layover and the Disturbed Passenger. Summary: This section is about the First Officer's experience during the layover in New York.  
We had a very uneventful flight from Honolulu. The landing was perfect, a textbook example of one in my opinion. The 747 pulled into gate 46 at 8:05pm local time. All of the passengers disembarked from the plane and the ground crews and flight attendants cleaned out the cabin and got it prepared for the last leg of the trip, which would be Flight 180 to Paris. I had a brief moment to get off the plane and use a phone. I called my home, my wife Stephanié answered, I told her I was to be home soon and that I missed her, I also got to talk to my children, Marie and Robért. I got back on board the plane and began the pre-flight checklist with Claude. All the avionics were set and John reported no damage at all from his external check of the plane. At 8:45pm we began to board the plane. At 9:10pm, a few minutes before push-back from the gate, Janine, one of the flight attendants called up and asked for me to help with an unruly passenger.  
  
I walk downstairs to the main cabin where I hear a passenger screaming "THE PLANE IS GOING TO BLOW UP!" Steven was already dealing with him. I dragged him off the plane, and a few people from his tour group came with him. The passenger, Alex Browning was fighting with another student at the same time. "None of you are aloud back on this flight, and that's my call." I said to them. I spoke to one of the teachers going with them, Miss. Luton. "I have forty students going on a class trip to Paris, and we need at least one of us to be on the plane" she said to me in a frantic effort. She decided to stay with the five students. I ran back down the jet-way with the other teacher, and told him to get his seat.  
  
Part Three: Our Final Destination Summary: This section is about the outcome of the final leg of Flight 180. "What was that all about?" Claude asked me. "Some teenager thinking the plane is going to blow up; I think he is on drugs or something like that." I replied. The guys got a laugh out of that.  
  
Claude would be the "flying pilot" for Flight 180. At 9:20pm we began the pushback from the gate. No other plane was departing at the time so we were priority for take-off. Claude lowered the flaps to 10 degrees and pushed the throttle forward. I began to announce the speed. "150 knots" I shouted. "Check" Claude replied. "160 knots" "Check" "170 knots, Vee One, Rotate!" Claude pulled back on the yoke and we began our climb, but at 2,500 feet the plane began to shake violently. "Begin turn around and emergency landing procedures" Claude yelled. "Kennedy Tower, Voleé one-eight-zero heavy, declaring an emergency" I said to the ATC (air traffic control) "Voleé one-eight-zero heavy, climb to flight level 110 [11,000], and land at your discretion on runways 16L" The ATC relayed. "Climbing to flight level 110 [11,000], Voleé one-eight-zero heavy." Little did I know those would be my last words.  
  
The plane blew up.  
  
The explosion basically decapitated the cockpit and L'étè cabin from the plane. A fireball erupted making out part of the plane spin around. Amazingly the section of the plane I was in did not catch fire, but it was falling towards the ocean. As we spun around I saw the rest of the massive 747 jetliner plunge into Long Island Sound as a fireball. There was an open hole in which I could look into the other part of the plane; people were falling from their seats, while on fire, into the ocean. We spun one last time and then our section exploded, I was only alive for ten seconds and all I could think about was my darling wife and daughter. During the ten seconds all I could see was the blackness of the water as we slammed into it. 


End file.
